<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of the Sunset's Red by LeafingAround</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376741">Out of the Sunset's Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafingAround/pseuds/LeafingAround'>LeafingAround</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horse AU, M/M, ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), firestar is a mini horse, horse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafingAround/pseuds/LeafingAround</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Onewhisker finds Fireheart and Cinderpelt on their way to the Moonstone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of the Sunset's Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Onewhisker stood on the moor looking in the distance. It had been a few moons since he had last led a patrol and it felt good to have the wind in his fur as he cantered through the tall grass. Webfoot, Owlhoof and Tornear trotted a few horse lengths behind him. The patrol of four could see ThunderHerd territory in the distance, a mass of trees and undergrowth. Onewhisker wondered how any horse could navigate in a place like that. Before he could think much longer about the way his strange neighbors lived Owlhoof called out to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Onewhisker! A badger’s den!”He turned around and walked to the apprentice. Before he could look at the large hole in the ground, Tornear nudged the colt out of the way and inspected it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been abandoned for a moon or two.” He backed up and let Owlhoof sniff the den. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, the scent is stale and there aren’t any fresh tracks around it” He motioned with his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea” the young apprentice said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four horses continued on their patrol around the territory, stopping near where the trees began to grow closer together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch out Owlhoof, if you cross the ThunderHerd border you might get your leg tangled in vines again.” Webfoot jokingly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It happened once!” Owlhoof replied indignantly. He ran in front of the warriors closer to the trees and dense forest. “And now I know to avoid that.” Onewhisker chuckled. As the horses approached the border the trees blocked out the light. The sun that reached them was in small dappled patches leaking through the leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should make sure to leave scent markers near the birch trees. Some horses were grazing on the wrong side of the border a few sunrises ago. I trust Fireheart will keep his warriors in the forest but its always good to do this'' Onewhisker said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trees blocked their view and made it hard to see the area around them. They walked in between the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark here” Webfoot said to Owlhoof. They continued walking along the border. The lack of visuals on their surroundings made the four WindHerd horses nervous but they knew it was best to not look scared so close to the ThunderHerd border. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they reached a small clearing in the forest they heard some bushes shake. Onewhisker turned to face the noise. Fireheart and Cinderpelt stood at the border, the two looked absolutely miserable. Fireheart had a bad wound on his shoulder and some bruises, his chestnut fur was pulled out in patches. Cinderpelt held some traveling herbs in her mouth and seemed skinnier than normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great StarHerd! What happened to you two!” Onewhisker exclaimed. The other members of his patrol looked equally as startled by them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinderpelt looked up at him. “Bluestar died in a wolf attack. She saved our herd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The WindHerd horses gave their condolences to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we be escorted to the moonstone? Fireheart needs to go to his leader ceremony. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onewhisker looked at Cinderpelt, then the small now leader. “I’ll take you through the moor. Tornear, can you finish the patrol without me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tornear nodded and continued walking along the border. Owlhoof and Webfoot followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onewhisker nervously looked around before staring down at Fireheart. The small stallion barely reached his elbow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How was a horse this tiny supposed to lead ThunderHerd into battle? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Onewhisker trusted his friend but some horses in the four herds still spoke about Fireheart as if the stallion still had a bit in his mouth, a bridle on his head and a saddle on his back. He wasn’t a ponypet anymore but Onewhisker never heard of a horse born outside of their territories leading a herd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinderpelt walked forward. Fireheart followed her. Onewhisker looked in the direction of where the patrol had disappeared earlier. They were gone. He leaned close to Fireheart, “I’m so sorry about Bluestar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s- its- shes” He looked heartbroken over her death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's ok Fireheart. She’s galloping with StarHerd now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small horse looked up at him. Fireheart’s eyes seemed to be focused on something far out in the distance. Onewhisker wished he could comfort his friend in some way but didn’t know how. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should start walking to mothermouth.” Cinderpelt said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onewhisker and Fireheart quietly agreed. No horse spoke on the way. Onewhisker took the lead, slowly walking in front of them, trying to walk slow enough for the mare and stallion to keep up with him. He occasionally glanced back at Fireheart, he wanted to find words that would fix his pain, but it was useless. Bluestar was dead, Fireheart was going to become Firestar. ThunderHerd would continue on and so would all of the other herds. Onewhisker just hoped that in the future, Mudfrog, WindHerd’s deputy, would respect the new leader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trees gradually began to thin out. The dense undergrowth was replaced by tall greasses. Cinderpelt eyes scanned the moor for any sign of other horses. She could see Tornear’s patrol in the distance. No other horses were in the area. Fireheart trotted, trying to keep up with Onewhisker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WindHerd horses are so fast!” He said under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to go fast” Onewhisker smiled. He stopped to let Fireheart catch up to him. Then he started galloping in the direction of the territory. Fireheart ran as fast as he could. Cinderpelt was right behind the two stallions, her lame leg didn’t keep her from racing alongside them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the edge of the territory. Onewhisker realized he couldn’t go the rest of the way with them. He was a warrior, not a leader, and certainly not a medicine cat. Fireheart looked at the highstones in the distance. The sun was setting, giving the sky and the tall rocks a pink and orange glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The view is beautiful isn't it?” Fireheart said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Onewhisker said, but he wasn't looking at the tall jagged peaks across the thunderpath. Fireheart’s fur looked like flames glowing in the sunset. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That must be how he got his name</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Onewhisker thought to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get there before sundown” Cinderpelt gestured with her hoof towards the highstones. Fireheart looked at Onewhisker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you come with us to the moonstone? You're a good friend and I don’t think I can do this alone” He said to Onewhisker quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. You’ll be a great leader. I’ll try to be on the dawn patrol tomorrow so we can talk.” He wanted to go, he wished he could be there for Fireheart. “... I wish you were in WindHerd Fireheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They parted ways and Cinderpelt led Fireheart to the moonstone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i really liked this au, definetly gonna write some more stuff with it! if you wanna see certain characters leave a comment</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>